Kirigiri
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: The 14th Division of the Future Foundation celebrates the marriage of two of its members…


**Kirigiri**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or the characters used in this story. I own a PS Vita that I played the game on and a computer from which this idea came to you all.**

 **Summary: The 14** **th** **Division of the Future Foundation celebrates the marriage of two of its members…**

* * *

It was a typical day in the Future Foundation. Everyone was working as hard as they could to reverse the effects of the despair covering the globe. The 14th Division had recently been assigned to rescuing any and all individuals who might be of use to the Foundation, a daunting task to say the least. However, even during such trying times, people managed to find happiness…

"Oh, Kirigiri-san! Congratulations on your wedding!" a member of the 14th division said as Kirigiri passed them in the hall.

"Uh, thanks! I appreciate it!" the newly wedded Kirigiri replied, feeling more than a bit embarrassed.

It was the fourth time being stopped just to be congratulated, and it was difficult to get accustomed to. After all, Kirigiri wasn't used to such praise, even if the joyous event had only been a few days ago. Nevertheless, considering most of the department had attended the wedding, a few words of congratulations wasn't out of the ordinary.

Heading back to the main office, Kirigiri hoped to get back without any further incidents. Unfortunately, there were already a few people waiting in the foyer. Knowing it was going to be a long day, Kirigiri let out a deep sigh.

"There you are, Kirigiri-san! I know you didn't get much of a honeymoon, having to come back to work almost immediately after getting married, so we all pitched in and got you a little something!" one of the senior members of the division said cheerfully, holding out a large basket.

"Oh…you really didn't have to," Kirigiri told them carefully, nervously taking the basket from them. "Plus…a lot of this looks pretty expensive."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" a female member of the division insisted, pointing at the various products in the basket. "There's some scented candles, moisturizers, and even some…*ahem*…fun little _toys_ for you and—".

"T-T-That's nice!" a furiously blushing Kirigiri shouted, cutting her off and speeding past them. "T-Thanks again! I'm sure that we'll…enjoy it?"

Desperate to get back to the office, Kirigiri practically raced through the hallway, silently praying to make it back without further incidents—

"Well, hello there, _Kirigiri_ -san…"

Kirigiri came to an abrupt halt because, as _luck_ would have it, Byakuya Togami now stood directly in front of the office door. The smug look on his arrogant face made Kirigiri's stomach twist, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Trying to be civil, Kirigiri smiled and said, "G-Good morning…Togami-kun. Are you about to head out on your mission?"

A light huff escaped the Togami Heir as he nodded. "I've been assigned another rescue operation…this time with a certain individual that I'd rather gauge my eye out than spend even a modicum of time with…"

"Oh?" Kirigiri commented, piecing everything together. "So you're heading out with Fukawa-san then?"

The great Byakuya Togami grimaced at hearing that suggestion and said, "Fortunately, no, I won't be forced to stomach that retched woman's stench for this mission. However, at least Fukawa has a minimal amount of usefulness. For this endeavor…I am forced to babysit _another_ useless plebian—".

"Hagakure?"

A cocky grin etched into Togami's features as he finished, "As expected of a Kirigiri. Your powers of deduction are _frightening_ …"

Kirigiri frowned at his mocking tone and was just about to tell him off when a cheerful voice suddenly called out to them.

"Hey, Togami-kun! Oh, and you're here too, Kirigiri-san! That's perfect!" Aoi Asahina shouted as she approached, her smile as bright and radiant as always.

"What is it, Asahina-san?" Kirigiri questioned, adjusting the basket's weight as the bubbly girl neared them.

"The boss wants to see you, Kirigiri-san!" Asahina informed both of them, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face. "I can guess what it's about…but I think I'll let you find out for yourself!" she said with a wink, making the newlywed blush furiously.

Kirigiri sighed and whispered, "Everyone's picking on me today…" Shouldering the weight of the gift basket, Kirigiri put on a smile and said, "Thanks for letting me know, Asahina-san. I'll go right away!"

Without giving either of them time to interject, Kirigiri sped past them and headed toward the boss' office just down the hall. Glancing back, the newlywed saw both Togami and Asahina waving pleasantly, wide grins on their faces. With an even more furious blush than before, Kirigiri came to the boss' door, took a deep cleansing breath and knocked three times.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Kirigiri came face to face with the head of the 14th Division.

"Nae—uh…Kirigiri Makoto reporting, ma'am!"

Looking up from her desk, Kirigiri Kyoko let the tiniest of smiles decorate her lips as she saw him. "Would you please close the door, Kirigiri-san? I would like to speak with you in private."

"Uh…sure…" Makoto nervously replied, closing the door behind him and preventing the watchful eyes of the rest of the division from peering at them. Turning back to her with a seriously expression, the newlywed asked, "You…wanted to see me about something?"

Kyoko stood up from her desk and was about to say something when she spotted the large basket in his hands. "…What is that?"

Remembering he had it, Makoto held it out to her and said, "Uh…it was a gift from the division, apparently. Something about not being able to have a real honeymoon and wanting to make it up to us."

Graciously taking it from him, Kyoko peered inside with a light smile. "Oh…I think we can find _a lot_ of use for these…"

"W-What?!" Makoto almost shouted, his face burning brightly.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Kyoko replied, "I've always wanted to try scented candles…"

"Oh…so that's what—".

"And I'm sure we'll have fun experimenting with these _toys_ …" she cut him off, a mischievous smirk lighting her lips.

Makoto's mouth hung open as he struggled to form words, his face becoming a tomato. It was only when he heard the soft laughter of his wife that he felt his flush dissipate. Putting on as serious of an expression as he could, he decided to call her bluff.

"I'm sure you didn't call me here just to _experiment_ ,did you?" he said sternly, feeling a bit embarrassed by his wife's teasing.

Noticing his shift in attitude, Kyoko set the basket down and faced him completely. "Correct. Although I fear you might be disappointed with the reason I asked for you," she admitted, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Perplexed himself, Makoto couldn't help but ask, "Well, we won't know until you tell me, now will we?"

He flashed her one of his trademark smiles, which she almost instantly reciprocated. Closing the distance between them, she gently took his hand and led him over to the couch situated on the opposite side of the room.

Taking a seat beside each other, Kyoko let go of his hand and hardened her features.

"Makoto…are you absolutely sure you don't mind changing your name?" she asked with all seriousness, the tiniest bit of regret in her voice. "There was no need for you to—".

"Well…what else was I supposed to do?" he interjected, trying to sound reasonable. "I know how important it was for you to keep your family name, considering you're the last of the Kirigiri detectives…"

"But there was no reason for _you_ to change your name to match mine," Kyoko refuted, frustration clear in her voice. "You could have kept your own family name and—".

"B-But!" Makoto sternly cut her off, perhaps more fiercely than he'd wanted to. However, he kept his tone firm as he continued, "I wanted us to have the same family name! And if you can't change yours, then I just had to change mine! That's all there is to it!"

Frowning at him, Kyoko let out a sigh as she said, "I'm afraid I don't understand why it's so important for us to share the same name…"

As she spoke, she felt his hand grasp her own, almost startling her. Her gaze drifted over to see him smiling brightly at her.

"…It's because…we're really family now, Kyoko. And I wanted…to be someone you could be proud to call…family."

Kyoko's breath caught in her throat as he made that proclamation, his face burning red the entire time. However, his words resonated deep within her, and she chuckled slightly to herself. Slowly taking her hand away from his, she pulled at the edges of her gloves before carefully removing them, showcasing the burn marks beneath.

As she expected, Makoto didn't even flinch as he saw them. Instead, he smiled warmly and took her hands in his own, intertwining their fingers together. Closing the gap between them, the newlyweds leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

Slowly pulling away from each other, Kyoko graced him with a full smile as she said, "Allow me to show you just how appreciative I am that we're now family."

Getting up from her seat, she crossed over to the windows of her office and abruptly closed the blinds. She then headed for the outside facing windows on the opposite side and pulled the blinds shut again, leaving them in semi-darkness.

A bit surprised, Makoto nervously asked, "Uh, Kyoko…what are you doing?"

Without missing a beat, she answered, "That couch folds out into a bed, you know."

A moment passed before Makoto understood her meaning, gasping loudly and blushing furiously. "W-W-Wait a minute! We can't…do _that_ right now! Everyone in the division will—!"

His voice was silenced by the loud snapping of Kyoko locking her door, a seductive glint in her eyes.

"I've sent all of them on missions. By now, we should be the only two in this entire section of the building." She kicked off her heels and quickly approached him, straddling him while gently cupping his face. "Welcome to our honeymoon…"

As she pressed her lips against his, Makoto felt his apprehension vanish as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell back onto the couch with her. As they consummated their union, the gift basket sat in the corner of the office, ready to be opened…

* * *

 **The End**

 **Greetings, my beautiful readers! Again, I just had this idea pop into my head, so I went ahead and wrote it! I honestly think that Makoto would have changed his name if Kyoko wanted to keep her own. When I realized that, I thought it could be fun to watch as everyone called** _ **him**_ **'Kirigiri'!**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the idea, or just to tell me when you figured out the twist! Either way, until next time, have a great day, my beautiful readers!**


End file.
